Windblade
:Windblade is an Autobot Cityspeaker from Caminus. WINDBLADE is a youthful Transformer who puts duty and truth first, even when both are difficult. Her friends can get frustrated at times with the strength of Windblade's convictions, and some believe Windblade trusts too much. This may not be a worldview that can survive sharing a planet with Decepticons, and she may learn that at times she will have to choose between truth and duty. Windblade is a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans, for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Like other Cityspeakers, her face bears the markings of Caminus. History Pre-MUX continuity Before the war, Windblade was a smith on Cybertron, devoted to Solus and training to be a Cityspeaker. She had a few friends, notably a fellow Seeker called Starscream. He asked her for a favor, which she granted, unaware that he was also a Decepticon... and he ended up betraying her and doing massive damage to the city as a result. Hurt by this, she enlisted with the Autobots to fight against the Decepticons. However, her heart wasn't in the fighting, and when the call went out for the Autobots to find other colonies, she joined with the colonists heading to what would become Caminus, establishing a small colony on that planet away from the war. The next million years faded by, as they lost contact with Cybertron and the War, the Decepticons never tracking down their homeworld. TFUMUX continuity In 2017, through a Space Bridge malfunction, Windblade wound up on Earth, where she was greeted by Typhoon, Crosscut, and Spike Witwicky. During a later attack on Autobot City, she helped defend Metroplex from Decepticons. In 2019, Windblade was made Acting Autobot City Commander. Logs 2017 * December 18 - "Attack on Autobot City" - The Decepticons launch an attack on Autobot City. 2018 * April 17 - "Attack on the Metal Plains" - The Decepticons are at it again, launching a massive campaign in an attempt of take over the manufacturing base of the newly-revitalized Cybertron. Only Elita's squad of plucky Autobots can stop Shockwave's relentless march to the west from Helex. * May 17 - "Invasion of Valvolux" - The Decepticons launch an assault on Valvolux. * May 21 - "Raid on Valvolux" - Overlord launches a surprise attack on Valvolux. * July 31 - "A Very Special Guest" - Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. * August 21 - "Who Is Bulwark?" - Windblade asks about Valvolux, and Scales is happy to share what she knows. * October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" - It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! Notes *TFU Windblade's history differs slightly from her IDW counterpart. *Windblade's fight music Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Windblade (ウインドブレード Uindoburēdo) *''Mandarin:'' Fēngrèn (China, 风刃, "Windblade") Voice Actor * Cate Blanchett Players Windblade was adapted for the MUX by Alia. In 2020, Windblade was taken over by Agollo. References ::*''More information on Windblade at TFU.info'' External links Category:Caminus Category:Council members Category:Female Transformers Category:Autobots